


ceo james rhodes and his sugar baby husband

by desitonystark



Series: AU-gust 2020 [13]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Earth-57289, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26746249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desitonystark/pseuds/desitonystark
Summary: When Rhodey steps out of the shower, one towel wrapped around his waist while the other is hanging off his neck so that he can dry his wet hair - Tony is standing in front of the wardrobe, hands on either door as he peers inside with a small furrow in his brows. Specifically - and this was important because it was crucial to point out - Tony is standing in front of his wardrobe.Rhodey opens his mouth to ask Tony why he's standing in front of his wardrobe when he has a completely stocked wardrobe, full of clothes for him not even a couple inches away, when Tony beats him to the punch."Honeybear," he says empathically, with the sort of tone he usually reserves for serious emergencies, "We have an issue.""Oh?" Rhodey quirks an eyebrow, "Would that issue be that you're standing in front of my closet instead of yours?"//AU-gust Day 15: Role Reversal AU
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes/Tony Stark
Series: AU-gust 2020 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1858159
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102





	ceo james rhodes and his sugar baby husband

**Author's Note:**

> ive decided on giving up on trying to do AU-gust in order, and now im just doing the days that i rly wanted to do. inspired by [this tweet](https://twitter.com/iam_ignatius/status/1289236811013935105?s=20). i know nothing about the comics verse, so be nice please.

When Rhodey steps out of the shower, one towel wrapped around his waist while the other is hanging off his neck so that he can dry his wet hair - Tony is standing in front of the wardrobe, hands on either door as he peers inside with a small furrow in his brows. Specifically - and this was important because it was crucial to point out - Tony is standing in front of his wardrobe.

Rhodey opens his mouth to ask Tony why he's standing in front of his wardrobe when he has a completely stocked wardrobe, full of clothes for him not even a couple inches away, when Tony beats him to the punch.

"Honeybear," he says empathically, with the sort of tone he usually reserves for serious emergencies, "We have an issue."

"Oh?" Rhodey quirks an eyebrow, "Would that issue be that you're standing in front of my closet instead of yours?"

"We need more shirts," Tony continues like he hasn't heard Rhodey, or more likely, that he's heard Rhodey but he's electing to ignore him, "We've run out. I've been seen in all of these."

Rhodey drops the towel around his neck and walks towards Tony, fingers gripping his waist to turn him ever so slightly. "Anthony Stark-Rhodes," he says with ill-disguised amusement, "Allow me to introduce you to your closet with your shirts. Pray tell why I should buy new shirts, when you have an entire closet of shirts to choose from, that fit you I might add."

Tony spins in his arms and pokes Rhodey's chest, "Billionaire founder, CEO and majority shareholder in the largest tech conglomerate in the world." He turns the finger towards himself, "Lowly employee of said tech conglomerate. You can afford it," he finishes with a sniff.

"Besides," his lips curl up ever so slightly and he bats his eyes up at Rhodey with practised innocence, "Wasn't it you who said _What's mine is yours_?"

"I don't remember that part of our wedding vows," Rhodey say wryly, and wraps uses the grip he has on Tony's waist to pull him close enough to murmur, "and I would wager that sleeping with the boss makes you much more than a lowly employee."

Predictably, Tony blushes, and it's a sight that Rhodey will never tire of. He still remembers the first time that he ever saw Tony - even though it was close to five years ago now. He wasn't meant to be in New York, in fact that he had a Board meeting in Malibu but that fell through, he decided to stick around for a couple more days.

The entire thing was chance - he'd been lounging around in his suite in the Ritz when he decided that he was supremely bored and what was the point of building a state of the art laboratory for his company if he didn't get to use it? Never mind that it was close to one in the morning and no reasonable person should be entering a highly violate workspace.

He grabbed his coat from where it had been thrown on the floor and shrugged it on, and took a left after he exited the elevator to get the concierge desk to hail him a cab. He got an odd look for his request, which made sense because he was James Rhodes, but it was one in the morning - he didn't feel like waking Happy up just because he wasn't able to get a little shut eye.

He could slum it and get into an old-fashioned yellow taxi just like the average american. He wasn't that far removed from society just yet.

(Besides, James vividly remembered a time in his life when he could rub enough coins together to get him more than the public bus. A taxi would do him well - remind him a bit more of his roots)

He made sure to leave an extra couple of notes for the old gentleman that dropped him off at the New York branch of Rhodes Lab, and he hung around the entrance for a couple seconds just to admire the building. When he entered however, the last thing he was expecting was to see someone else already there.

Instinctively, he reached for a gun that wasn't there at the side of his hip - a leftover habit from his days in the military. The man in front of him had his back to James, but even from a distance he was fairly certain that the man was wiry and short - which meant that James could probably take him.

Still -

"Hello?" he called out, and the man in front of him jumped. The beaker in his hand slipped and fell with a crash that echoed in the otherwise empty hall, and when he turned, his face turned ashen. James wasn't focusing on that however, because he was fairly certain that the man in the lab coat standing in front of him was easily the most attractive man he'd ever met.

"Do I know you?" he said gruffly, because looks aside, he was still most likely trespassing and James didn't need a repeat of the Hammer incident, "You do know that this is private property right? I could have you arrested."

If it was possible, the man's eyes grow even wider, and he started frantically looking for something. "I'm not trespassing I promise," he procured an ID card and held it up like a white flag, "I'm an employee of your company - Anthony Carbonell."

The name sounded familiar, James vaguely remembered someone telling him about a recent hire, a Doctor Carbonell who was making waves in his R&D Department - but he'd never had the fortune of meeting the man himself. Still, he took the ID Card with a healthy amount of caution, looking it over to make sure it wasn't faked.

"That still doesn't explain why you're in my lab at one in the morning," he said, passing the ID back, "normal business hours are long over you know."

"I have a permit from my supervisor to work late," Dr Carbonell replied, and it looked that some of the colour is returning to his face, "sometimes ideas just grip me you know? So I lose track of time and I end up staying here anyway, so Doctor Banner made it official. I can have the memo pulled up for you if you want."

He sounded almost smug, and it did something to James that he didn't want to identify just yet so instead he said, "So what're you working on this time?"

Dr Carbonell's eyes lit up, and James felt his heart skip a beat.

(It isn't until months later that he found that that Tony's last name isn't actually Carbonell, but by then Rhodey was past caring. Largely because he had a much better last name in mind for Tony - his)

Tony flicks his nose to grab his attention, "What're you thinking about?" he says in a mulish tone, like he's upset that Rhodey was thinking about anything other than him. As if that was even possible.

"Just about the first day we met," he says softly, "I remember thinking that you were the most beautiful person I'd ever seen."

Tony huffs, even though the tips of his ears turn pink, "I remember thinking that you were going to fire me. I was scared shitless the whole time. I can't believe you were thinking with your dick."

His smile turns lascivious, "Speaking of dicks…" his fingers dance at where the towel is bunched up lightly.

Rhodey snorts, "That is your absolute worst come on. Ever. I know I've said it before, but this definitely takes the prize."

Tony looks up at him guilelessly, at complete contrast to how his hand is steadily loosening the towel around Rhodey's waist, "Are you saying it didn't work?"

Rhodey wants to say yes, to tell him that it didn't work - but then Tony wraps his hands around Rhodey's dick, and Rhodey pulls him onto the bed instead - want curling through him as Tony spreads out under him in complete submission.

"No," he mutters against his neck, "I'm not saying that at all."

_Fin_

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr saw it first](https://ad1thi.tumblr.com/post/630763412888109056/ceo-james-rhodes-and-his-sugar-baby-husband)   
> 


End file.
